The Akatsuki and usshit
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: My name is Snow. This what happens when my friends and I get a...dangerous wake up call. It's all Melissa's fault...like the story cool, don't...oh well! T for hidan and myself.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn you Faith" I heard ring through the upper levels of my house. "Crap" I muttered, shutting my book and going to the bottom of the stairs. Just as I got there , my roommate Faith came barreling down the stairs with my other roommate Melissa at her heels. I grabbed the, both by the back of there shirts as they tried to fun past me. "What ,dare I ask, is going on?!" I asked, looking Them both.

"She hid my Naruto manga again!" Melissa yelled. "No need to shout" faith said. Melissa had Faiths death in her eyes as she toyed to lunge for her. But I was not letting her go.  
"Faith" I said. She looked up at me and cringed, my 'glare of doom' as the girls called it was on my face. "Behind the almonds in the cabinet above the stove..." She said quietly. I let Melissa go and she ran to the kitchen.

"Faith...one day I'm not gonna be hear and she will hurt you, stop hiding her manga and anime and she won't bother you" I let her go and she slunk upstairs like a sad puppy. "Thanks Snow" Melissa said, coming back from the kitchen. Her Naruto stuff in her hand. I looked at it and shook my head. "Why do you like that anime crap anyway?" I asked, sitting back down. "Are you kidding me?! You would love anime! Do you know how much violence and gore is in some of the anime I watch?" She said, sitting next to me.

I shrugged. "It's just not my thing" I said. She rolled her eyes and opened her manga. I pushed some peaces of white hair out of my face and thought for a bit. I looked up at Melissa and the front of her manga. It had a group of about nine people in black cloaks with red clouds on them. And another man with a orange swirled mask on. He had full body armor and looked like he was having on hell of a time. "Lisa, who's on the front of that manga?" I asked.  
She looked up and looked at the manga. "Oh! That's the Akatsuki! There like the main criminals for Naruto" she said with a smile.

"I wanna try a summoning jutsu to see if I can summon them!" Melissa said. "Than try it" I said. "It takes blood..." She said quietly. "I'll do it if you want me to, just tell me what to do." I said with a smile. Her eyes widened and she smiled bigger than I have ever seen. "Cool! Just fallow me!"

-/-/-

About five minutes later we had moved the table and she was showing my how to do the hand signs or whatever. "Do them right after the other and say summoning jutsu real loud, okay?" I nodded. We had a knife set next to me so I could cut my finger when I needed to. I slowly did the signs and cut my finger. "Summoning jutsu!" I yelled. Nothing. I looked at Melissa and she was glaring at me. "What?" I said. "You didn't see them hear. You didn't be leave it would work. You  
need to have faith in the jutsu" she said.

I sighed and did it again, seeing them in my mind. "Summoning jutsu!" I yelled. There was a poof and I fell back. Melissa gasped. I looked up when the smoke cleared and my eyes widened. "Holy shit..." I muttered. The group from the front of the manga was standing in front of me looking stunned. Then I was pinned against a wall with a knife like thing to my throat. My head knocked into the wall and I saw stars. I saw a guy with a large syth over his should run upstairs.

Melissa was screaming until a man with red hair pinned her on the wall and put another knife thing to her neck. Just then Faith started screaming from above some were and was dragged down the stairs by her hair. I started to struggle but the blade on my throat pressed harder and blood ram down into my shirt.

I finally got a good look who was at my neck. It was a guy, quite a bit taller than me. He had many piercings on his face and ears. His hair was red and his eyes were...strange. "Who are you and we're are we?" He asked. His voice was deep and deadly. "My name is Snow and your in the United States" I said quickly. He thought about this for a moment. As he thought I took the chance to take in my friends wounds.

Melissa was pinned on the wall across from me and Faith was on her knees, her head pulled back by the silver headed man and his syth was to her neck. Damn, we were trapped. Balls! I hated being trapped. It's just not what I do! "Why should we not kill all three of you?" He asked pressing harder with his blade, making more blood run into my shirt. I closed my eyes at the pain and looked from his eyes. "Well...um..." My mind was working at top speed. His eyes narrowed. "Well?" He said, pushing the blade in even harder.

Then a flash of hope sparked in my mind. "We can show you how this world works! And we can help you fit in! So you can walk around without getting questioned" I said quickly. A girl with blue hair and a white flower in her hair walked up and put a hand on his arm. "Pein, her neck" she said softly. He looked back at me, the room was starting to go black around the edges. "Snow!" I heard Faith yell.

The blade was removed from my neck and I fell to the floor. The blue haired girl kneeled next to me and gently touched my neck. I tried to move away, but every thing went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in my room. I closed my eyes again. "Please tell me it was a dream..." I said. "Sorry but I usually tell the truth" a voice said. My eyes flew open and I bolted up. The girl with the blue hair was sitting on the end of my black comforter. "I'm afraid to ask...but what happened?" The blue haired girl smiled. "You lost to much blood. Pein is...a bit careless when it comes to things like that."

I nodded slowly, understanding better than she knows. "What happened to My friends?" I asked, panicking on the inside. "Pein was waiting to talk to you first before he did anything with them." I nodded again and slowly got off my bed. I stood up...and went back down. "Easy now, you shouldn't be on your feet. Stay on the bed, I'll go get Pein" she said.

I nodded again and sat back on my pillows. How was I gonna do this? I don't know crap about that damned anime! I'll need Melissa to explain things to them. What was that group called? The Akatsuki? Ya, that was it. I wish I had gotten more information out of her before I did that. Balls! But my thought were interrupted by my door opening. Pein walked in. Awesome, just awesome.

"I need to ask you a few questions" he said. I nodded, I figure it's best to keep quiet till I absolutely need to speak. "Your friend, Melissa, has told me that we are in an anime in this world" he watched my reaction, but I just looked at him. "She told us that you don't watch anime, but I want to hear that from you" he said. I looked down at the bed, not wanted to look into his eyes. "I thought that it was a wast of time" I said.

"Thought?" He asked. "Well now that some of the people out of an anime are in my house...I should have listened to Melissa." I said, feeling a pang of worry for Melissa and Faith. Then there was a hand on my chin forcing my head up so I had to look into his weird ass eyes. "I must worn you, I will not kill you, but the others won't hesitate to if you or your friend cross them. Respect them and do as they tell you. Else you will be hurt. Konan seems to like you, so that will work in your favor. Understand?" He said. I nodded as best I could under his painful grip.

He let me go and started to walk out. I rubbed my chin "jackass..." I muttered. Pein stopped walking. "What was that?" Venom was dripping from his words. "Um...I said...bad ass!" I said. He walked out and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Melissa is gonna have a hard time with this" I said. Then there was a squeal and I was pushed back with Faith at my waist.

"Ohmygoshness! Snow! Are you ok?! I thought you were dead! I was so worried!" She said, all in a big rush I might add. Melissa fallowed much slower. "Hey..." She said. "You ok?" I asked holding my hand out to her, my other hand on Faith. She took my hand and sat next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. "Just kinda freaked is all" she said. "That's not all" I said, she smiled. "You can always tell when I'm lying" she said with a laugh.

"I can never get away with anything!" Faith said with a pout. I smiled "that's right, so you might as well come out with it" I said. Her eyes widened "Your Harry Potter movies are in the bathroom closet under the pink towel!" She squeaked. Melissa laughed. "You had no idea did you?" She asked. "Nope, but I do now" Faith's eyes widened "That's cheating!" She wined. "Hey bitches! Pein wants you in the living room! Now!" The man with the silver hair said. Melissa's eyes narrowed and she started to say something. "No, say anything and it might get you killed." She nodded and got up.

"Who is he anyway?" Faith asked. "That's Hidan, he cusses almost as much as Snow does" I rolled my eyes. She knows everything. Once we were in the living room, I saw the guy with the swirled mask bothering the blond dude. He kinda looks like a chick...weird. "We are going to need clothes" Pein said. "We can go to the mall and by some" Faith said softly. She was scared and was trembling. "Before anything, I think that introductions are needed" the I'm guessing is Konan said.

Pein nodded and looked to a dark haired man with freaky red eyes. "Itachi" he said. "Kisame" a blue guy that looked like a shark said. He had a large thing (guessing a sword) strapped to his back. "I'm Hidan, bitches" the silver haired dude said. What an ass munch. "Kakuzu" a guy with stitches on his face said. "I am Konan" bluey said.

"Sasori" the red head that had pinned Melissa said. "We are Zetsu" plant dude said. Creepy, more than one voice came from him...freakish. "I'm Deidara, un" the blond man woman said. His voice was surprisingly deep. "I am Tobi! Tobi is so happy to meet you!" The guy with the mask said. Tobi sounded like he was six years old...hmm... "I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki" Pein said. "Does anyone else live here?" Sasori asked.

I shook my head no. "One of us will need to go with you to the...mall." Pein said mall slowly. Like he didn't fully understand it. I'm not really surprised, by what Melissa goes on about there world is nothing like ours. "I think some of my clothes will fit Konan" Faith said softly. Konan nodded and stood up. "Show her to your room and find her some clothes Faith" she nodded and walked down the hall with Konan behind her. "Get off of me, un!" Deidara yelled. I turned to look at what was happening, when a vase went hit me in the side of the head.

I fell to the floor rubbing my head. "Sorry, un. That was meant to hit Tobi" Deidara said. Hidan was laughing and Pein was glaring at all three of them. "Tobi is so sorry!" Tobi said as he ran over too me. He hugged my waist and held tight. "Tobi only wanted to play with Deidara's clay! Forgive Tobi!" He said...more like yelled. Who was this guy!? "It's ok...Tobi. I'm fine, there's nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault"

"If it wasn't Tobi's fault...who's fault was it?" He asked. "The one who through it" I said. "Then..." Tobi looked over at Diedara and giggled. If a grown man can giggle... "My fault?!" Diedara yelled, reaching into a pouch at his side. "No! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said, putting his face in my shirt. I looked over at Diedara and god I wish I hadn't.

On his hands were two mouths. I saw them and my eyes widened, my lips parted, and I was stunned Diedara saw my reaction and smiled. "So, you didn't know?" He asked. I slowly shook my head, Tobi still at my waist. Hidan was still laughing. Bastard. Diedara got up and came to kneel next to me. He put the hand in my face and its tongue came out. I fell back, Tobi still latched onto me.

Diedara laughed and Hidan, still laughing. Melissa was looking at the ground. "What is going on in here?!" Konan said. I looked at her and she looked like a normal girl. Black shirt, blue jeans, and...converse. Sweet. "Tobi, let go of Snow" this came to be an issue.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tobi, get off me!" I said, pulling on his arms. "Tobi doesn't want to! Tobi likes snow!" He said. "Snow doesn't give a crap! Off! Release!" I pulled harder at him. Bastard Hidan was still fucking laughing. " that's fucking it!" I yelled. I did a back flip and he let go. Hidan stopped laughing, thank god. "How...how did Snow did that?" Tobi asked. "Snow can do much more that that" Faith said quietly. "Is that so?" Pein said. "I took classes in gymnastics so I can do a lot of stuff like that" I said.

Pein nodded. "Come on, lets go" Melissa said, walking quickly to the door. I fallowed after her laced up my combat boots wile she went out to start her car. She had a black convertible, awesome I know. "Melissa is afraid of something, you should see what it is" Faith said so only I could hear. I nodded and walked out to her, she was leaning on her car. "Hey you ok?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Well, out with it" I said.

"It's Tobi..." She said softly. "That reminds me, why didn't you help me?!" I said, crossing my arms. "You don't know who he really is, he's so powerful...it's just..." She looked at the house and she paled. I turned to see what she was looking at. Tobi was at the window, watching us. I could see the same red pattern of Itachi's eyes in his one eye hole. Then Konan came up to us with Faith behind her. "Let's go" she said. Melissa nodded and got into the drivers seat.

I watched Tobi for a second before getting in the back with faith. Konan sat in the front. She looked really confused as to what the car was. Did they not have cars in there world? They walked every were?! Well shit! "You have twenty minuets to get there and back" Pein called from the porch. "Ok" Melissa yelled as she backed out of the drive way.

"I have all there clothing sizes here" Konan said, holding up a slip of paper. Melissa nodded and kept her eyes on the road. We made it there in five minuets. As we got out of the car, I saw some one I really didn't want to see today. Jessica...otherwise known as Major Bitch. "Hey emo and goths, who's the new loser?" She said with a sneer. My eyes narrowed and Melissa's hands curled into fists. "Did she just call me a loser?" Konan asked. Faith nodded slowly. "Just ignore her and keep walking" I said quietly.

They all nodded and fallowed me past her. But Jessica grabbed Konan's arm, making her stop. Jessica's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you, bitch?" She asked. Konan looked at me and I shook my head. She pulled her arm out of Jessica's hold and kept walking. "Whore, I was talking to you!" Konan stopped walking, murder in her eyes. Her back was to Jessica, so the brunet couldn't see it. I grabbed Konan and kept walking with Melissa and Faith blocking any view she might have of Jessica.

Once we were inside I let go of Konan and walked to the hot topic. "Can I have the sizes?" I asked. Konan gave me the paper. "Stay here, I'll be out in a sec" I walked in and grabbed the clothes I needed. At the counter, the person I needed was there. "Sup Snow?" Drake asked, scanning the tags. "Getting clothes for some friends is all" I said, looking to the front of the store, seeing Melissa, Faith, and Konan there.

"Guy friends?" He asked, smiling. "None your business, bro. See you on Saturday?" I asked, paying and grabbing my bag. He nodded and waved as I left. I waved back and looked at the clock on the wall. We had just enough time to make it back. "Let's go" I said, they nodded and started walking. Konan looked fascinated by everything. It was kinda funny, her looking around like a kid at an aquarium. Taking in every detail and I knew she had a million questions.

I saw Jessica in Clare's and almost gaged at all the pink in that store. I liked the singer Pink, but the color...that's an ENTIRELY different story. We got out to the car in one peace and were home way to soon. I looked to the window were Tobi was last and saw it empty, the curtains drawn. We had gotten here two minuets early. I grabbed the bag and walked up to the front door. I was reaching for the door knob when the door opened and Itachi had another weird blade thing pionted at my face.

My eyes widened but I made no noise. He pulled away and walked back to the living room. I fallowed with the others behind me. I set the bag on the table and started to separate them. On the paper, there names were next to the sizes. So I check the tags and gave each of them there clothes. I got a thanks from Diedara, a 'hn' from Itachi, and a big huge thanks with a hug from Tobi. Everyone else just nodded or stayed silent.

"We are going to have a meeting, your are to stay in your rooms." I nodded and we started to go, but his voice stopped us. "Snow, please take Tobi with you" I looked to Tobi and sighed, I nodded to him and Tobi followed me to my room. Melissa and Faith went to there rooms, so I was stuck with the orange nightmare...oh joy.


	4. Chapter 4

I closed my door after Tobi and sat on my bed. I watched him move around the room, looking at my black veil brides and Evanescence posters. "Who are these people?" Tobi asked. "Bands and singers i like" I said. "Tobi likes these" he said looking at my figures of dragons and dark fairies that cover my shelves. "I've been collecting those for two years" I said, getting up to stand next to him.

Good damn, I just realized how tall he was. Or maybe it's because I'm short...hmm... "Does Snow like to read?" Tobi asked, looking over at my stacks of poetry books. "We'll yes, but I wrote those" I said smiling at him. I'm guessing this guy has some dark secret that he covers with this hole Tobi act. Just a guess, but I could be wrong. He walked over and picked one up. "Can Tobi read one?" He asked, hugging the book to his chest.

I nodded, sitting back down on my bed. He read it out loud. "What is time to a person like me? An endless Black Sea, or a shiny little priceless memory? I'm not sure but I have to guess, it's like an endless game of chess. A tricky thing that know one can beat, one player against the other, both in there own seat. They sit alone, never to see, what time is to a person like me" he looked up at me when he finished. "You wrote that?" He asked. I nodded.

"Your really good! Can Tobi keep reading?!" He sounded existed so I smiled. He hugged me tight and sat cross legged on the floor, my book in his lap. I watched him flip through the pages, reading every thing there was to read. But soon the door opened and Hidan walked in. He looked around then looked at us. "Pein wants you fuckers back in the living room now" he said, walking out.

"Can Tobi take this with him?!" He said holding the book to his chest agin. I nodded and followed him into the living room. "Tobi! We're did you get that, un?" Diedara asked seeing the notebook in his hands. "It's Snows! She's letting Tobi read it! She wrote it!" He said...more like yelled at Diedara. "Let me see it!" Diedara made a grab for it but Tobi ran around the room with his hands in the air. He was yelling no, over and over agin.

"Tobi" Pein said. Tobi stopped and turned to Pein. "Y-yes?" He asked slowly. "Let me see that" he held his hand out for the book. Tobi looked sad and set the book in Pein's hand. Shit! Fuck! Ass! Pein was gonna read my book! Balls! He opened it to a random page and I saw his eyes scan the page. He looked up at me suddenly. "You wrote this?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "What does it say, un?" Diedara asked. Pein looked at me and I motioned for him to go ahead.

"I am but one person, not to be spared. I am but one being with snow like hair. I do not matter, I do not belong. Seems no one has cared about me all along. They sit and smile. They sit and wave. Never knowing my deadly rage. I am but one person, hidden from sight. I am the last Snow, ready to fight" his deep voice added the desired effect I wanted that poem to have.

They all watched me with wide surprised eyes. "What?" I asked, getting a weird feeling. "Bitch can wright!" Hidan said. "Damn strait, un" Diedara said. Pein gave the book back to Tobi and He sat on the couch next to Sasori. I could see the red head reading over Tobi's shoulder. "Sup Snow" Melissa said. "Tobi found my books" I said, Melissa looked over at him and saw the book in his hands. "We'll I told you your really good at it" she said, crossing her arms.

I stuck my tongue out at her and walked over to the couch. I sat next to Hidan...bad idea. "So little whore is a poet?" He asked, leaning a bit to close for comfort. "Ya...and?" I said slowly. "I have a liking for poetry" his voice was...strange. "Cool, awesome, great" I said sarcastically. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me up and started tugging me down the hall to my room. "We're is Hidan taking Snow?" Tobi called.

"We're going to have a little talk" Hidan said. I tried to pull out of his grip, but he was stronger than me. I looked back to the living room, hoping to catch some ones eye, but no one was looking. Fuck-a-doodle-dee, please come save me! Maybe that would get there attention. But I was tossed into my room and Hidan closed and locked the door behind us. Shit, ass, balls, what the hell was I gonna do?!

"I don't like the way you talk to me, little bitch" he said. Damn, I say one sarcastic thing and its my death. "Sorry, I won't do it again" I said backing up as he stepped closer. "Damn right you won't" he said. I had no were to go, I was against my wall. Hidan was still coming closer. Fuck! Then there was a knock on the door...more like a pound. Thank Christ! "Hidan! If you lay one finger, even a nail on her, i will rip your balls off and feed them to Tobi!" Konan shouted from the other side of the door

"Can't fucking stop me from that side of the door, can you paper bitch?" He yelled back, standing in front of me. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me up. I was hanging about four inches off the ground, and I was face-to-face with him. Damn my shortness! But one thing stopped him from beating me.

The freaking door blew off it's hinges and blasted into a million and two peaces. A very angry Konan was standing there, hand balled into fists. Then all hell broke loose.

**Hey this my first story, so plz leave a review for the author! Wove you all! Thx friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

Konan had the same look on her face when Jessica called her a whore. Oh how I wish I had never tried that damn jutsu! "Hidan...you pig..." She hissed. I was confused. Pig? I can think of a million better names than that. Cluster fuck, asshat, turd nugget. The list is endless. "What the fuck did I do?!" Hidan asked, keeping his hold on me. "Let. Her. Down." Konan said through clenched teeth.

He let me go and I fell to the floor, was I pissed over my now stretched shirt? Yes. Did I want to murder a silver haired immortal? Yea buddy. Was I about to get in the way of Konan's wrath? Your fucking crazy if you thought this was gonna be a yes. I ran out past Konan, staying close enough to watch. "...Konan...?" I said slowly. "Yes?" There was a bunch of anger in her voice. And I mean ABUNCH. "Please don't get to much blood on my walls" she smiled "No promises."

With that she walked into my room and started beating Hidan. I turned back to the living room and blocked out Hidan's screams and strings of cuss words. I sat on the couch and saw everyone crowded around Tobi and my book. Lord I was never gonna hear the end of this.

-/-/-

About twenty minuets later, Konan came back with a bloody Hidan behind her. She sat in the chair next to Pein and watched the others read my book. "So how'd it go?" Melissa asked when Hidan sat down. "Piss off" he muttered. I went to my room to asses the damage. My door was still in a million and two pieces, there was a bit of blood on my wall and floor. All in all, nothing major. I came back into the living room and sat next to Faith.

"Well?" She asked. "I'll deal with it later" I said back. She nodded and went back to looking out the window. It had gotten dark out side. I looked at the digital clock. 10:13 well god damn. "Snow, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Pein asked. I thought about it.

"You and Konan in the room at the end of the hall-" he cut me off. "Oh, and at lest one member will need to stay with each of you" I nodded. "I'll take Tobi, Faith will have Kisame, and Melissa will have Sasori. Every one else can fight over the rooms as they please" I said. They all nodded, besides Tobi. "Tobi is so happy! Tobi gets to stay with Snow! Tobi can read more of her books if she will let Tobi!" He yelled happily.

"If you don't mind, I would like one as well" Pein said. I nodded and went up to get some. I'm guessing he's not the only one who wants to read it. I grabbed a small pile (about ten) and walked back out to the living room. "Go crazy" I said. Everyone but Hidan reached for a book. Melissa chuckled and Faith grinned. They both loved my poetry and always told me to give them to a publisher, that I could make good money. Guess they were right.

There were two books left when we scattered for bed. Tobi bounced after me to my room. I hung a blanket in place of my door and sat on the edge of the bed. "Can Tobi tell Snow something?" Tobi asked. "Sure, you can tell me anything Tobi" I said with a smile. "When everyone's sleeping, then Tobi will tell Snow" he said. I nodded, not knowing what he meant. It was probably a secret. Most likely something stupid.

There was some arguing over the rooms until Pein told them were to sleep. Then all was quiet, I had changed into my pjs and the bed was big enough were Tobi and me could share. "There all asleep, can Tobi tell you now?" Tobi whispered. "Yeah Tobi, go right ahead" I whispered back. "Tobi needs you to promise not to tell any one" he said. I nodded. "Ok. Then Tobi is going to use his real voice" he said. Real voice? What?!

"What do you mean Tobi?" I asked quietly. "That is not my real name" a deep ass scary as fuck voice said. I was about to scream, but Tobi's gloved hand wrapped around my mouth. "No need for that" the voice said. Shit this is what Tobi sounded like?! Holy fucking GOD! No wonder he acts like Tobi, he is scary as a mother fucker! "You gonna scream?" He asked. I shook my head. I was gonna run.

He let me go and I took a deep breath. Then in one swift move, I jumped over Tobi and was down the hall. I was almost to the door when hands grabbed me from behind. Fuck. "That was not wise" he said. God I was gonna die! I was gonna die! Please god, don't let him kill me. "You should be punished" he said as he pulled me back into my room. Yup, I was gonna die.

**holy crap! What cho think my bros? Tell me in a review! Love you muches! **

**-Insanity**


	6. Chapter 6

Tobi dragged me back into my room and tossed me on the bed. "Please don't kill me!" He chuckled. "If I killed you, people would ask questions" he said. Thanks for the consideration jackass. "Who the hell are you?" I asked softly. "My name is Obito" he said, as if that support to answer all my questions. "You need to remember, I don't watch anime. I don't understand what this means" I replied.

He nodded. "Yes, I am well aware of that thank you. I'll give you a short explanation, it's why your friend is so scared of me." He said. That explained a lot, Melissa was scared of NOTHING. Well... Besides being buried alive...but who isn't scared of that? I thought for a second, he had to be a very dangerous person. So I needed to play it safe. I watched him move closer to the bed.

"Nothing to say?" He asked, I shook my head. "Good. Now listen, I want you and your friends to distract the rest of the Akatsuki tomorrow. I have a plan, only Zetsu knows of this, and it needs to be put into action tomorrow. Got it?" I nodded. "Good. Now go back to sleep, we both a have a hard day tomorrow" I nodded and he crawled back into the bed. I rolled away from him and thought for a moment.

How to distract the Akatsuki? Well, everyone but Zetsu. I'll need Faith and Melissa for this.

Tomorrow. For now I needed sleep. I closed my eyes and instantly fell into dark dreams.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I've been doing this on my grandmothers iPad and I'm going home today, so not much Time. Updating will slow down. I don't have my own computer, but I'm getting one for my birthday. My sis will have to surrender hers. Ya THAT'S gonna be easy. But hope you like! Wove you muches!**

**-Insanity**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke to screaming. Melissa and Faith were nowhere to be heard. They know not to wake me up before I wake up myself. I rolled over, Tobi was gone. No wonder Diedara was one of the people screaming. Tobi was shrieking, and Hidan was cussing all over the place. Were the hell was Pein to control all of this? I slowly sat up and glared at the blanket covering the hole were my door was.

I pushed back my covers and swung my legs over the side of my bed. "You guys should be quiet" I heard Faith say. "Shut the fuck up, little hoe!" Hidan yelled. All went quiet. "Did it just get darker in here?" Kisame asked. "Snow is awake" Melissa said quietly. "HIDAN YOUR FUCKING DEAD YOU CLUSTER FUCK!" I yelled.

In about two seconds, I was in the kitchen with my hand around Hidan's neck. Every one jumped. "How the hell did she do that?" Kakuzu asked. "Fucker, I will rip off your balls and feed the rest of you to Zetsu, unless...you say your sorry to Faith" I said. I had a manic grin on my face and my nails were digging into Hidan's neck, making blood well around my fingers.

"Your fucking...INSANE!" he yelled. I laughed like a serial killer on drugs. "You don't know the half of it!" I said. Then Pein walked in. No wonder they were all screaming without control. "What is going on?" he asked when he saw me and Hidan. "Fucking bitch is crazy!" he yelled, making me dig my fingers harder into his neck. "Snow, what did he do to make you act like this?" Pein asked calmly.

"He insulted Faith. I just want him to say sorry" I said, not taking my eyes from Hidan. "Hidan" Pein said in his 'leader' voice. "Fine! I'm fucking sorry I called you a hoe!" he said, it was in a sarcastic tone. "Not good enough" I said in monotone. "What the fuck!?" he yelled, trying to pull me off of him. It didn't work. "Don't cuss, say it nice" I said, this time in a overly sweet tone.

He sighed. "I am sorry Faith" he said. I let him go and he fell to the floor. "You didn't need to do that" Faith said softly. "I wanted to, only I get to insult my friends" I said, flicking her lightly on the forehead. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Itachi staring at me. "What?" I asked, extremely confused. "That flick thing is what he used to do to his little bro" Melissa whispered in my ear.

Oh, so it must remind him of his brother! Don't know why he feels the need to stare at me though...hmm. I then hit me, were was Tobi and Zetsu? Fuck, I bet this was all according to there plan! Fucking ass holes...waking me up... "I'm going back to sleep" I mumbled before starting to shuffle off. "Wait! Who's gonna make breakfast?" Kisame called after me. I sighed, it sucks being the only one in the house that could cook.

~/~/~

After a round of screaming over what to make, I got tired of the arguing. "That's fucking it! I am making french toast and you are gonna like it damn you!" I yelled, getting out the stuff I needed. They all looked at me funny. "Please tell me you know what french toast is" I said, looking to Melissa. She shook her head and I sighed. "Then you will all find the one thing that is worth living for, is french toast" I said, turning back to the stove.

I made three for me, two for Melissa, two for Faith. I made three for everyone but Konan, guessing she didn't want to get fat off french toast. I grabbed the powdered sugar and syrup. After dumping an ass load on to everyone's plate I passed them around the table. Tobi and Zetsu...still gone. I sat and Melissa, Faith, and I started to eat. Everyone else looked at there plates with confused faces.

"If you don't eat, I will force it down your throat" I said. With that they all cut a peace and slowly stuck it into there mouths. Every last pair of eyes (besides Melissa's, Faith's, and mine) widened. "Holy fucking god! This is awesome!" Hidan exclaimed, he apparently had forgotten I had pinned him to a wall less than half an hour ago.

I ate slowly, thinking about what Tobi and Zetsu could be doing right now.

**Like? I thought it was cool, but it's up to my readers! Got my sisters computer. She went out with her boy friend, so I got dibs on it! HA! TAKE THAT BITCH! AHAHAHA! *cough *hack**

**well...ya...any ideas as to what Tobi and ZuZu do? I just did that to add suspense... but really I have no idea what to do! And dont laugh over the ZuZu thing. I can see you, dont think I cant! I see you right now... there... in that place your in...ya...**

**well see ya!**

**-Insanity**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM DISCONTIUING THIS STORY. IF YOU WITH TO ADOPT IT AND KEEP GOING I WILL LET YOU. BUT I HAVE RUN OUT OF IDEAS AND HAVE FORGOTEN ABOUT IT LONGER THAN I WANTED TO. SORRY TO ALL MY READERS, I STILL LOVE YOU!**

**-Insanity **


End file.
